Лео Стал
|Производ. хар-ки = ОЗ: 40 Сопр. ядам: 15 Сопр. радиации:6 |Навыки = Бартер: 49 Красноречие: 49 Лёгкое оружие: 47 |Уровень = 4 |Файл диалога = LeoStahl.txt |Актёр = Грегори Гортон Кирилл Радциг («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = LeoStahl }} noicon|center Лео Стал ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, житель Мегатонны, бармен в «Латунном фонаре» на момент 2277 года. Описание Лео 25 лет, он наиболее откровенных из двух братьев Сталов. Он «публичное лицо» ресторана и любит общаться с клиентами. В подростковом возрасте провёл какое-то время на караванных маршрутах и побывал в некоторых местах Пустоши. Именно в это время он и подхватил свою зависимость от винта, хотя ему удалось скрыть её от всех в городе, включая собственных брата Энди и сестру ДженниFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 81.. Как и остальные дети Сталов, Лео родился в Мегатонне до того, как вокруг города были построены стены. Когда их отец умер, младшая Дженни стала уравновешивающей силой между двумя полярно-противоположными братьями, и они вместе приняли дела ресторана''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 78.. Помимо работы барменом и торговцем, Лео удаётся заниматься пушерством. По ночам он на водоочистную станцию, где завёл тайник в рабочем столе, запертый на очень сложный замокЗаписка Лео Стала. После смены в ресторане Лео готов «подзаправить» нуждающихся и считает себя . Мистер Бёрк, док Чёрч и некоторые жители города знают или догадываются о пристрастиях и роде деятельности бармена, того как '' , который совсем выжег себе мозги. Пристрастие старшего Стала сказалось на его поведении, и со временем о его проблеме узнали другие — пытаясь несколько раз украсть у дока Чёрча обезболивающее, Лео попался, и ему пришлось рассказать о своём положении. Чёрч попытался образумить парня, но не добился успеха. Как настоящий врач, который не распространяется о своих пациентах, Чёрч не рассказывал никому о случае с Лео, но каким-то образом Энди стал догадываться, что городской лекарь что-то знает. Лео иногда пользовался услугами Новы, пытался подружиться с ней и однажды решил не заплатить за оказанную услугу. Из-за этого Колин Мориарти поставил его на учёт и теперь строит планы, как можно использовать Лео и его пристрастие к химии, чтобы «сломать хребет» Энди Сталу, своему конкуренту на рынке торговли в городеТерминал Мориарти. Для покупки очередной дозы Лео приходится забирать значительную часть денег из своей выручки в баре «Фонаря», и это не осталось незамеченным. Энди стал ежемесячно обнаруживать недостачу в сотню и более крышек, но не мог моз заподозрить, что брат их обворовывает, и стал расспрашивать того о возможных ошибках в расчётах и пропаже денег. Всякий раз Лео пытался отвертеться, и Энди, напоминая брату о том, чтобы тот был внимательнее, решил втайне приглядывать за нимТерминал «Латунного фонаря». Сам же Лео не заинтересован что-либо менять в своей жизни. Распорядок дня Лео просыпается в 8 утра на втором этаже ресторана, после чего спускается в бар и работает за стойкой до 20:00. После смены он направится на водоочистную станцию, на свой «пост пушера», где будет находиться до 4:00 утра. Затем он вернётся в «Латунный фонарь», где будет спать до 8 утра. Инвентарь * Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Наёмный убийца» и убьёт Лео Квесты * След в след • На вопрос Одинокого Путника о своём отце Лео не припоминает, чтобы тот посещал его ресторан. * Сила Атома • У главного героя с низким уровнем навыка «Взрывчатка», необходимого для подрыва невзорвавшейся атомной бомбой, есть возможность временно его повысить, по совету Бёрка купив наркотики у Лео. * Наркозависимость Лео • От выбора Путника зависит, сможет ли старший из Сталов справиться со своим пагубным пристрастием. Заметки * По словам Дженни, Лео — старший брат, а не младший, как утверждает Энди. В пользу версии сестры говорят данные о датах рождения братьев, указанных в официальном руководстве к игре. * Согласно Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 390, Лукас Симмс посоветует обратиться к Лео Сталу за химикатами, чтобы как-то способствовать обезвреживанию бомбы''Sheriff Lucas also mentions Leo knows about Chems if you use his help to disarm the bomb during Miscellaneous Quest: The Power of the Atom.. В самой же игре данного развития в квесте не имеется. В то же время, в описании самого квеста, имеются сведения, что обратиться к Лео будет возможно после разговора с Бёрком''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 262.. * В случае уговоров Лео не заниматься пушерством, тот всё равно будет посещать водоочистную станцию. Сославшись на то, что ему трудно отвыкнуть от прежних привычек, Лео обзаведётся более безопасным продуктом — в его тайнике будут периодически появляться пять упаковок ментатов, которые уже будут находиться внутри стола в свободном доступе. * Если Одинокий Путник при первой встрече с Лео будет одет в комбинезон Убежища 101, то бармен скажет, что его наряд слегка странный. * При торговле с Одиноким Путником Лео Стал располагает примерно 100—200 крышками. * В игре имеется заметка, которая имеет отношение к квесту «Сила Атома» и Лео Сталу. Цитаты * «''Я тут думаю, Энди — знаешь, что было бы здорово? Если бы мы поискали новый холодильник для бара''». * «''Мориарти считает, что он, но главный здесь всё же Лукас Симмс — это все знают''». * «''Я могу тебя подзаправить. Надёжного пушера в этих краях найти нелегко, уж поверь мне. Я торгую только после смены в „Латунном фонаре“. Если что понадобится, ищи меня у водоочистной станции''». * «''Возьми этот ключ, он от моего тайника на водоочистной станции. Просто день куда-нибудь всю эту дурь, сожги, продай — мне всё равно''». Появление Баги Лео Стал может исчезнуть из Мегатонны, провалившись сквозь текстуры, или разбиться, упав с высоты. Его можно будет вернуть с помощью консольных команд. Галерея Drugging.jpg|Лео Стал на водоочистной станции Примечания }} de:Leo Stahl en:Leo Stahl es:Leo Stahl it:Leo Stahl pl:Leo Stahl uk:Лео Стал Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Мегатонны Категория:Торговцы Fallout 3 Категория:Караванщики Категория:Бармены Категория:Наркоторговцы Категория:Наркоманы и алкоголики Категория:Люди